1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical drainage systems and more particularly to apparatus for drainage fluids from a body cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for a person to maintain a normal breathing pattern, his pleural cavity must be relatively free of fluids. These fluids, which may be generated in the cavity following, for example, lung surgery or pleurisy, obstruct normal pressure changes in the cavity, thereby interfering with breathing.
Many techniques have been employed to remove this fluid. One method for removing excess fluids is by means of "underwater drainage" systems such as shown in Bidwell et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,626 and 3,363,627 and in Kurtz et al. U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 621,600, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,603 and 621,601, now abandoned.
An examination of prior art systems reveals that there is a need for a drainage system which under emergency conditions must be immediately operable. It is desirable to provide a system having a valve serving as a seal to maintain reduced pressure conditions within the pleural cavity. Little time can be spared to fill manometer and liquid seals with fluids. Further, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive system made of transparent material with means for monitoring pleural cavity pressure conditions.